


cover me up (cuddle me in)

by geekintheblack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sort Of, idk just throwing that out there, if you squint really hard you'll see the beginnings of what could possibly one day be luversen, it's luthorsen bitch, pre-shippy i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/pseuds/geekintheblack
Summary: “Theft is a serious crime, Ms. Luthor."





	cover me up (cuddle me in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlyreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/gifts).



Lena always forgot how Kara’s apartment had terrible heating. Then again, it was partly her fault for leaving her coat at the office, which meant she was left only in a button up blouse that was made of honestly _ridiculously_ thin material, especially considering the price tag. When she spotted the dark brown leather jacket thrown over the sofa, she barely hesitated before putting it on, sighing contently at now having an extra layer around herself, even if the size of it dwarfed her.

 

“That’s my jacket.”

 

“Is it really, Mr. Olsen?” she smirked playfully at him.

 

James narrowed his eyes at her. “Theft is a serious crime, Ms. Luthor. I’m sure you wouldn’t risk your public image for such petty reasons.”

 

It was one of the rare occasions where James and Lena were alone together. Kara had been gone for a short while, only to pick up Alex from the DEO for movie night. The others would arrive soon, but Lena had been at Kara’s since early afternoon, having met with her friend for coffee at Noonan’s. James had also arrived earlier than usual, claiming he couldn’t stand another second of board members yapping at him through conference calls and endless e-mails. Lena was sympathetic, and they’d both started to set things up once Kara had left.

 

Although the stiffness of their first meetings was long gone, both were still tentative in their interactions. Kara had pleaded that they at least try, affirming that they would get along amazingly well with a little effort. Recently, they had taken to light-hearted bickering as their preferred method of communication.

 

“Hmm, and what would the public say, if they knew you denied a young woman some warmth and protection from this chilly evening?” she said, pulling the jacket tightly around her shoulders.

 

 _If you wanted to get warm you could have just come straight to the source,_ James thought, and only when he saw Lena’s raised eyebrows and slightly parted lips did he realize maybe it hadn’t been just a thought. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

“You did,” said Lena, biting her lip.

 

James averted his gaze to the TV, crossing his arms and clearing his throat loudly before responding. “I said what I said, then.”

 

It was quiet for a few moments and James was contemplating whether he’d be able to jump off Kara’s window all the way to the next building. He _had_ been practicing quite a bit of Parkour thanks to Guardian but still, the alleyway in between wasn’t exactly narrow. He was pulled from his musings when he felt the couch dip slightly beside him. He turned his head to see Lena staring at him intently, her bottom lip still trapped between her teeth in an attempt to hold back the grin forming on her face.

 

“Well? I’m not getting any warmer.”

 

* * *

 

“Kara you can’t just take pictures of people while they sleep-”

 

“Shut _up_ Alex, this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that happened, idk. I just love these cute nerds. Also yes they totally fell asleep cuddling. Sue me. 
> 
> HBD to tumblr user karolsens aka @cuddlyreyes this is a thank you gift for getting me hooked on luversen ayy


End file.
